


things escalate

by pRESENTMIC



Series: another hamilgroup chat [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Group chat, M/M, Memes, Oh My God, Texting, There is a character death, but not a major one, ive gone too far with this, like theyre mentioned, lots of them - Freeform, references, theyre my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pRESENTMIC/pseuds/pRESENTMIC
Summary: johnturd: i'm going to punch his facehambologna: john...johnturd: with friendship





	

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: mention of death (very vague not detailed) and alcohol (also vaguely mentioned)

**hambologna:** dude

 **johnturd:** what is it, my love

 **hercyou:** ew

 **laflaugh:** ew

 **johnturd:** screw you

 **hambologna:** peggs is not present

 **johnturd:** well, the rule stuck

 **hambologna:** true that

 **elizzza:** I HAVE FOUND AN AMAZING THING.

 **mamaria:** she hasn't stopped laughing about it

 **angealous:** link?

**elizzza:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQ9w0JYmvK8>

 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ai6RbzC-zFM&index=2&list=PLEm6BVC42WMIX4d4nqCzofDYyB4IOwKWX](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ai6RbzC-zFM&index=2&list=PLEm6BVC42WMIX4d4nqCzofDYyB4IOwKWX)

 **margarita:** you sound like those annoying twelve year olds that message each other on hangouts.

 **hercyou:** oooh

 **angealous:** shut up

 **hambologna:** as i was saying

 **johnturd:** continue

 **hambologna:** i was at this cafe

 **hercyou:** c a f f e i n e

 **laflaugh:** i'll get a bag of dark roast when i get back from the grocery store

 **johnturd:** wait, you've been gone this whole time and i didn't know???

 **laflaugh:** oui, oh! herc, do you like gevalia?

 **hercyou:** give me starbucks

 **johnturd:** get some uggs while you're at it

 **hercyou:** i already have a pair

 **hambologna:** anyways, i was at the cafe when i noticed one of my childhood friends sitting in the booth directly in front of me

 **macnyes:** let me guess, you went up to them.

 **hambologna:** wow you're back, also yes. i did.

 **macnyes:** w h y

 **hambologna:** ok, mr. social anxiety, i am a lawyer. i can't afford to not be able to speak to people

 **hambologna:** ahem, anyways, i went up to them and they were all like 'hey'

 **johnturd:** very elegant

 **hambologna:** i continued to chat and then they just leaned over and kissed me

 **johnturd:** WHAT.

 **hercyou:** oH

 **johnturd:** I AM

 **angealous:** did you lead them on

 **hambologna:** no, i stopped them

 **johnturd:** THE ONLY LIPS ALLOWED TO TOUCH YOURS ARE MINE

 **elizzza:** don't be known as the jealous boyfriend

 **hambologna:** yeah that happened.

 **johnturd:** i'm going to punch his face

 **hambologna:** john...

 **johnturd:** with friendship

 **macnyes:** what is this, my little pony

 **laflaugh:** i'm not ashamed to say that i still watch that show

 **hercyou:** i'm forced to sit through twenty minutes of ponies singing songs about friendship

 **laflaugh:** you love it

 **hercyou:** why am i dating you

 **johnturd:** my little pony

 **laflaugh:** i used to wonder what friendship could be

 **hambologna:** MY LITTLE PONY

 **johnturd:** UNTIL YOU ALL SHARED ITS MAGIC WITH ME

 **laflaugh:** NEW ADVENTURES

 **hercyou:** is that even correct

 **johnturd:** shhh don't ruin this moment of FRIENDSHIP

 **hercyou:** hasbros is my new enemy

 **laflaugh:** lE GASP

 **hambologna:** herc, i am offended

 **hercyou:** the only kids show i still watch is arthur

 **hambologna:** i am no longer offended

 **johnturd:** aRTHUR

 **hambologna:** BUSTER

 **laflaugh:** what is this

 **hercyou:** LAF.

 **laflaugh:** i don't know this show

 **hercyou:** YOU KNOW THE LATEST MY LITTLE PONY EPISODE BUT NOT ARTHUR

 **laflaugh:** yes

 **hercyou:** *angry fist shaking at hip*

 **johnturd:** _sent and image file: arthurmeme.jpg_

 **johnturd:** when your sister breaks your plane _  
_

**laflaugh:**?

 **hercyou:** when your sister picks out all the spinach in her salad and forces you to eat it

 **hambologna:** when your sister tries to act smart

 **hercyou:** when your sister decided to be brain

 **hambologna:** brain was a smart aleck 100%

 **johnturd:** but we all loved him

 **hercyou:** i had like, a man crush on arthur

 **hambologna:** "man crush"

 **johnturd:** dont quotate things

 **hambologna:** "dont quotate things" 

 ~~~~~~

**-justmad**

**macnyes:** something went wrong.

 **justmad:** are you alright?

 **justmad:** thomas?

~~~~~

 **justmad:** i know i usually don't talk to all of you, but i need to you to contact thomas

 **hambologna:** why

 **laflaugh:** what will you give us in return

 **hambologna:** it'd better be something good, considering he's my enemy

 **justmad:** i'll get him to leave you alone for a month.

 **hambologna:** deal.

~~~~~

**-macnyes**

**hambologna:** yo, jefferson

 **hambologna:** jefferson

 **hambologna:** jef f e r s o n

 **hambologna:** t h o m a s  j e f f e r s o n

 **hambologna:** hello

 **hambologna:** u alright?

 **hambologna:** dude

 **hambologna:** you've never not replied for this long

 **hambologna:** thomas?

 **macnyes:** what do  you wanty grom me

 **hambologna:** are you

 **hambologna:** are you drunk?

 **macnyes:** scre w yOy

~~~~~

**-rant of the day**

**hambologna:** how often does jefferson get drunk

 **justmad:** i'm going to come over

~~~~~

**-justmad**

**macnyes:** it s oVe er

 **justmad:** what's going on?

 **macnyes:** i dont want t o tlak abt it

 **justmad:** thomas?

~~~~~

**-rant of the day**

**justmad:** announcement: leave thomas alone because he's having a hard time

 **hambologna:** what happened?

 **angealous:** i keep getting spams of messages, what's going on

 **elizzza:** Is something wrong with Thomas?

 **margarita:**?

 **hercyou:** is this an explanation to the very confusing convo he had with alexander?

 **laflaugh:** explain

 **johnturd:**???

 **justmad:** he had an ex-girlfriend. after they broke up he was still friends with her. she passed away a few days ago due to an error in a surgery. i don't want to get too into the topic due to private reasons, but that's the gist of it.

 **elizzza:** is he alright?

 **justmad:** he's coping

 **justmad:** i'm staying with him right now because he's drunk and unable to do anything

 **elizzza:** tell him he's welcome to see me when he's ready to talk

 **justmad:** of course

~~~~~

**-rant of the day**

**hambologna:** dude

 **johnturd:** jefferson didn't show up to work

 **hambologna:** yup

 **angealous:** it's not surprising

 **hercyou:** the poor guy

 **hambologna:** for once i agree with that statement

 **elizzza:** he's lucky he has james with him

**laflaugh:** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BsK6SCn87sY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BsK6SCn87sY%20)

**hambologna:** laf

 **laflaugh:** i'm trying to lighten the mood

 **hambologna:** i dont want to hear about things for butts

 **hercyou:** "hey there jazzman" 

 **hambologna:**  oh god

 **johnturd:**  that soldier/commander whatever he is

 **johnturd:**  he's cute

 **hambologna:**  he looks like me

 **laflaugh:**  i don't see the similarity

 **hercyou:**  "he died as he lived. sassy"

 **hambologna:**  sounds like angelica

 **angealous:**  excuse me, i am-a hundred percent guaranteed-alive 

 **hambologna:** i wouldn't be surprised if you were the culprit of a murder though

 **angealous:** you don't know me

 **johnturd:** jesus

 **angealous:**  angelica.

 **johnturd:**  what?

 **angealous:**  my name's angelica, not jesus

 **laflaugh:** wait, herc, i have a question

 **hercyou:** go for it

 **laflaugh:** how tall are you?

 **hercyou:** 6 feet

 **laflaugh:** wow

 **johnturd:** and alex is a measley 5 ft 7.

 **hambologna:** screw you

 **laflaugh:** washington is 6 ft 2

 **hambologna:** how do you know how tall he is?

 **laflaugh:** i have my sources

 **hambologna:** and i thought burr was creepy.

**Author's Note:**

> mm  
> im sorry  
> but like  
> i love squeaky rubber chickens  
> like  
> i cant   
> they make me laugh the most


End file.
